Skipper LeGrange
Missions Mission 1 Mission Briefing Hey, there! Long time no see. I've been hanging out in Croatoa for some time now, and I guess you could say I've learned a lot about the Fir Bolg. And the Tuatha de Dannon. Only one thing bugs me: no one back home believes me! If you could help me with that, I think I could clue you in on some of the bigger goings on here in Croatoa. What do you say? Care to get me some evidence? Mission Acceptance Great. Thanks. Here's a camera; just snap a few pics of the Fir Bolg, and we can get started. Mission Objective(s) * Document New Connaught's monsters * Defeat 10 Fir Bolg Clue This beaten-up Polaroid looks like it's seen better days, but it should be sufficient to capture some pictures of the Fir Bolg. Clue It's hard to snap great pics when you're fighting for your life, but these photos aren't half bad. Skipper should have no trouble convincing people of Croatoa's worries now. Debriefing Thanks, and nice shooting! With these, maybe I can wake a few people up to the danger Croatoa's facing. And maybe they'll take me a little more seriously from now on. Mission 2 Mission Briefing I expect you're aware of the ancient Irish legend about the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha de Dannan. Well, you're in for a treat. The Fir Bolg controlled Ireland for hundreds of years, until the Tuatha arrived. They were big, burly warriors, and they drove out the Fir Bolg, leaving them only the small area of Connaught to themselves. It seems that ancient enmity never really died. It seems that somehow, the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha have carried their war into the spirit world, and they're still fighting it! If we're going to keep Salamanca safe, we need to know more about their war and what we can do to end it. That's where you come in. Mission Acceptance I've located a cave full of Fir Bolg nearby. I need you to get in there and get out, with whatever information you can find. Mission Objective(s) * Seek clues in Fir Bolg lair Clue: Parchment This parchment, obviously treasured by the Fir Bolg, tells the story of their emigration from Ireland following the invasion of the Tuatha de Dannan. It reads, in part: 'And so we came to this new land, where we met new friends and found our new home. But an ancient enemy, more fearsome than the Tuatha de Dannan, had followed us. The Red Caps. Our misery is their joy.' Debriefing This is an ugly story. Based on what you found, it looks like the Fir Bolg blame the Red Caps for trapping them in the mystical world of Croatoa. Have you had any encounters with the Red Caps yet? Well, you'll want to watch out. We're not talking about cute little brownies here, nosiree. The Red Caps are some of the most vicious, deadly creatures I've ever seen. Frankly, I don't blame the Fir Bolg for being afraid of them. Mission 3 Mission Briefing The Fir Bolg have been battling the Tuatha de Dannan for centuries, and things haven't gotten any more friendly since the two groups have been trapped in Croatoa together. What's worse, this war is putting all of Salamanca in danger. If you could help push the Tuatha out of New Connaught, it may go a long way toward reducing the violence in the area. Could you do it? Mission Objective(s) * Repel Tuatha from New Connaught * Defeat 10 Tuatha de Dannan Debriefing Thanks. Hopefully things will quiet down around here for awhile. That should give us time to investigate the spell that's drawing Salamanca into the spirit world. Mission 4a Mission Briefing I just got word from Gordon Bower, mayor of Salamanca. Apparently the Fir Bolg have gotten their hands on a book of runes that the Salamancans were using to keep the worst of the monsters out of the village. They need that book back, and bad. Can you go and retrieve it? Mission Acceptance Salamanca houses the Occult Studies annex for Paragon City University. It's a good thing they had a few mystical artifacts on hand when their village started to be drawn into Croatoa. Mission Objective(s) * Retrieve the book of runes Debriefing Thanks for retrieving that book. You're giving Salamanca a fighting chance against the darkness. Mission 4b Mission Objective(s) * Take book to Gordon Bower Debriefing Thanks. Without small objects of power like this one, I'm afraid Salamanca would be entirely overrun. As a hero of Salamanca, you should have the protection of these spells. Here, study the Rune of Warding. The knowledge of the Rune will fade in time, but for a few days, it will help to keep you safe. Temporary Power: Rune of Warding Ranged, Minor DMB(Energy)/Special vs. Fey After you rescued the village's Book of Runes from the Fir Bolg, Mayor Gordon Bower asked you to study the Rune of Warding. It should help you battle the strange creatures of Croatoa, but knowledge of the rune will fade after 3 days. Mission 5 Mission Briefing I've learned of a big battle between the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha. The more violence in Croatoa, the more danger all the village people are in. That means I need you to stop that battle. Think you're up to it? Mission Acceptance To stop the violence, you'll need to defeat every last creature in that cave. Be on your guard. Things can get tricky in close quarters. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all creatures in cave Debriefing The Fir Bolg said that their dead warriors rise again to continue their war forever? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Common theme in folklore: eternal bloodshed, war without end, etc. But I have to admit I feel... well, sad for them. They've been locked in combat all these years, and not even death can still their rage. Croatoa is a dark and horrible place. I'm finally beginning to get that through my head. Mission 6 Mission Briefing We're in big trouble. All this battling between the Fir Bolg and the Tuatha has finally come to a head! The Fir Bolg have prepared an elaborate ceremony, one with roots dating back to the 1400's. It's very complex. It's... well, it's going on right now! The Fir Bolg plan to push the Tuatha out of Croatoa entirely. Only trouble is, they'll be pushed out into to the nearest location in the real world: Salamanca. If we don't stop that ritual, Salamanca will be overrun with more Tuatha de Dannan than you or I have ever seen! I seriously recommend you put a team together for this one. The Fir Bolg's ceremony is taking place in the spirit world. You'll have to go there to stop it; fortunately, you're dealing with an expert. Category:NPCsCategory:Contacts